


Need a Lover to Trust

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Play, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Play, Subspace, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: Despite what people think, Sid is an open book. People just have to learn how to read between the lines on every page to fully comprehend the message his body conveys.





	Need a Lover to Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> a massive thank you to my beta, [emily](http://tooemotionallyinvolvedingoalies.tumblr.com), for also being my cheerleader through this writing process.
> 
> to my recipient: i hope this meets your standards, and i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> title is from "love lies" by khalid and normani. i highly recommend listening to this song while reading the story.

****Evgeni wishes this year would end already. An embarrassingly early exit from the playoffs and only winning silver at Worlds is bad enough as it is in his mind. He goes back home to Russia to lick his wounds in peace, knowing good and well that he’s been ignoring calls and texts from countless people, including Anna. She’s been so supportive of him this year, but Evgeni knows that she deserves better than a prideful hockey player who constantly has a bruised ego and can’t be the man she deserves.

So he calls off their relationship. He doesn’t really want to, but he knows that he has to. It’s not fair to hold on to this relationship and hold her back from the life she could live. He feels terrible for breaking her heart like this, but, like the wonderful person she is, she seems to be holding up well on her end.

“I’m just glad you decided not to string me along,” she tells him honestly at their last lunch date in Moscow. “It means you’re at least a decent enough human being to care about others’ feelings before your own.”

So, Evgeni doesn’t feel _too_ terrible about the break-up. And even though Anna even told him that she’s still willing to be friends with him, he can’t stay in Russia. He’s tired of the sympathetic glances from everyone in his hometown and the constant berating from native hockey analysts that have no clue what it’s like to play NHL hockey. They can all go fuck themselves, for all he cares. At least the NHL analysts actually somewhat know what they’re talking about—on a good day.

On a particularly warm day in the end of June, Evgeni decides that he’s going to go back to Pittsburgh. He misses the city, and Russia is causing too much stress for him at the moment. He needs to be somewhere where the city still appreciates him no matter the time of year. Maybe he can catch a couple of Pirates games or even get some more training in before preseason practices begin? He could probably go to Miami for a few days as well. He doesn’t know what the plan is beyond buying a plane ticket and packing his things to go back to the States.

His parents aren’t particularly pleased with him jetting off so quickly, but he doesn’t care. He’s tired of the bullshit and needs to get out of Russia. So the next morning, he books a flight back to Pittsburgh; he breathes a little more easily when he’s finally in the air.

*** * ***

Pittsburgh is hot this time of year. Evgeni is thankful he packed extra shorts in his carry-on bag and changed on the plane. The first thing he does when he gets out of the airport is go to Primanti’s for his favorite sandwich. He loves Russia, but American food will always be a Kryptonite of his. Nothing beats it.

He calls around to see who’s in town, but there’s really no one else here for the summer except for some of his friends on the Steelers and the Pirates and some Russian friends that are permanent residents in the area. He supposes he could go for a run since he’s just gotten back into town only a couple of days ago to burn off the extra energy. But right now, he feels like he’s about to start crawling out of his own skin.

His sex life with Anna was fantastic, to say the least. The only downside, though, was that she was not into everything that he was. She didn’t mind getting tied up once in a while or doing different positions, but that was the extent of it. Evgeni had tried convincing her to go to a sex club with him the last time she came to Pittsburgh, but she had put her foot down about it. Evgeni was a little bummed out, but he learned to live with it. He knows that the lack of BDSM sex in their relationship wasn’t the cause of them breaking up, so he doesn’t feel guilty for liking what he likes. Anna never made him feel shitty or dirty for his preferences; she was just never into them like he was.

So he definitely doesn’t feel bad for deciding to go to the Furnace hidden in underground Pittsburgh. The Furnace is located in a little hole in the wall area with blacked out curtains in front of the windows on the upper floors. The outside walls are plain and it looks more like an entrance to a regular bar than anything else, but the moment Evgeni steps through the door, he’s greeted by one of the clerks at the front desk.

“I know I always make reservations,” Evgeni tells the pretty brunette with the red lips, “but I’m hoping you have room open for tonight.” The girl smiles kindly at him.

“Are you already a member?”

“Yes.”

“And your last name?”

“Malkin.”

Evgeni was terrified to give his real last name when he first came here several years ago, but he knows the owner very well, and he is very good about making sure his clients’ identities are safe and secure. Evgeni knows that there’s quite a few people he personally knows that go to the Furnace, but none of them ever speak of it. It’s the best kept secret in all of elite Pittsburgh. Athletes, lawyers, doctors, councilmen, and so many upper-class members of Pittsburgh’s socialites are members, and everyone is forced to sign a confidentiality contract if they work at the Furnace. If word gets out, it’s quickly shut down. The freedom and the anonymity when you step through the mahogany doors is exhilarating.

“It says that you don’t mind having either a male or female sub, correct?” she clarifies after looking up from her computer for several long moments. Evgeni nods. “I only ask because we have a male sub who wants a dom for the night, if you’re up for it. He’s twenty-eight and is a regular client here. He’s used to having a female dom, but he told us that he would prefer a male dom for the evening. From the looks of your charts, you two are pretty heavily compatible. I can give you his list, if you would like.”

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

The girl prints out the standard checklist that is three pages long. From what Evgeni can see, there’s a lot more check marks in the _No_ column than the _Yes_ column along with a few in the _Curious_ column. Several of the sub’s likes clearly match up with Evgeni’s own, and their compatibility level is right on point. Evgeni nods to himself and asks for the key to the room where the sub is staying.

“I’ll send him a message and let him know that you’re on the way up.”

“You not give me his name?”

“He’s very private and prefers for doms to not know who he is prior to a scene.”

Evgeni can understand the need for privacy, especially in this nosy city. He wouldn’t want some random person reading all of his personal sex preferences and possibly publishing them all over the Internet. Besides, it’s not the first time Evgeni has walked into a play room not knowing who’s on the other side. So he lets it go.

He takes the key and is escorted by another clerk to one of the back rooms. The clerk hands Evgeni a couple of towels and a menu of foods and drinks served to all guests.

“If there is an emergency, just remember to press the button here on the wall. Either a clerk or an on-duty first responder, if requested, will arrive at your door as soon as possible. When you’re done, just bring the key back up front to the clerk. Enjoy your stay, sir.” Evgeni nods once and waits for the clerk to leave before turning back to the heavy wooden door. He unlocks it with his key but still knocks out of courtesy for the other occupant of the room. There’s a muffled _come in_ from the other side, so Evgeni takes it as his cue to enter.

Evgeni can only see the other man’s broad shoulders and narrow waist sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from him, but he recognizes that body well enough. He can’t decide whether he wants to be upset or extremely relieved or some fucked up mix of both, but it’s too late to make a run for it (which he really doesn’t want to do, and he should probably kick himself for it). The man quickly rises to his feet and turns around to face Evgeni, and the look of shock on Sidney Crosby’s face would make Evgeni cackle if not for the situation at hand.

“Geno?” Sid’s normally deep, steady voice comes out as more of a squeak. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you same thing,” Evgeni replies. “You not tell me you member here.”

“You didn’t tell me, either. Does anyone even openly talk about being a member here, anyway?” _Touche,_ Evgeni thinks to himself. “Wait, back up. How long have you been a member here?”

“Since 2009. You?”

“2008.”

Jesus Christ, that’s a long time. Evgeni has so many questions to ask, but there’s one that’s really burning at his conscience the more he looks around the room.

“Wait, why you not with Kathy?” he asks. Sid’s face seems to drop a little.

“Kathy and I broke up last month,” he explains quietly. “Not long after I got back from Worlds. We just—we didn’t work things out.”

Geno makes a face. He knows that things between Sid and Kathy weren’t very good when they last texted each other, but he’s wondering if this is going to be yet another fleeting break-up or if this is going to be a permanent thing. Sid seems to read his face and sighs.

“She and I are done for good. We agreed to just stop now and not string each other along anymore. The sex was really the only thing that kept us together for so long. It just wasn’t enough, in the end. You can’t base a whole relationship on sex and expect it to work out like you hoped.”

Evgeni gets that perfectly. Sid’s face switches from resignation to one of confusion. “Why aren’t you here with Anna? I thought you guys were going pretty steady.”

Evgeni shrugs. “We break up a few weeks ago. No hard feelings, thank God. But we just not work out like we hope.”

Sid nods once and shifts his weight between his shoes, not making eye contact with Evgeni. The Russian is at a loss for words as to what to do next.

“Well, I guess you’ll want to get a different sub for the night, right?” It takes Evgeni a little too long to process that question, but he is quick to mentally shake away the cobwebs in his head.

“If that’s what you want, yes,” he replies. “But if you okay with me being your dom tonight, I’m not leave.”

Sid’s head snaps up, and there is one eyebrow high up on his forehead.

“You’re serious?”

He sounds so unsure, and Evgeni knows they probably shouldn’t do this. Fuck, so much could go wrong if they agree to actually go through with having a negotiated BDSM scene together. They should really talk about how this will affect their entire future instead of just jumping into this headfirst.

But—they get each other in so many ways that no one else could even begin to understand. This is just one more thing that they will know about each other that no one else will. No one else has to know. It’s just them.

It’s just Sid.

“Most serious,” Evgeni says firmly.

Sid raises his chin a little and rolls his shoulders back, the confidence he exudes at all times shining through in its most glorious way. Evgeni has always admired how Sid presents himself, but he admires it even more now than he ever has before; he gets to be the one to see that strength stand tall in the face of being dominated.

So many look at submission as weak, but Evgeni knows the power a sub truly holds. Subs are the ones who start a scene and they are the ones who decide when it’s over. They are deciding whether they are going to do what the dom says, whether they can go through with what the dom will say. Evgeni could never trust someone so much to take care of him the way that subs trust other doms. It’s beautiful to witness, and it’s even more beautiful and terrifying to be the one to be trusted with all that power.

“Ok,” Sid finally breathes out with a shudder in his shoulders. “If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do it right. No lying to each other. No bullshitting through a scene. We have to figure out what we’re going to do before we even start.”

“Negotiate is biggest part,” Evgeni agrees. He knows that Sid is rambling, but he won’t make his friend feel shitty for being jittery. As a dom, his job is to help ease a sub into subspace in a healthy way and take away that baggage and responsibility. As a friend, his job is to do right by Sid and make this worthwhile for both of them. He and Sid have always been able to read each other so well. This time will hopefully be no different. Evgeni has never had sex with Sid in any capacity, but he thinks he’ll be able to pick up on Sid’s tells pretty quickly.

Despite what people think, Sid is an open book. People just have to learn how to read between the lines on every page to fully comprehend the message his body conveys.

They sit down on the edge of the queen sized bed and read over each other’s lists. Evgeni has a feeling he knows where this night is going to go. He can already see the scene playing out in his head with every kink that Sid has marked off as _Yes._

Evgeni can begin to imagine tying Sid up on his knees with either some nice, coarse black rope or the softest fabric he can possibly find. Some leather cuffs binding each wrist to each ankle and having Sid kneel in the center of the bed sounds delicious in theory; Evgeni can only imagine how Sid would look in that position in person. Maybe Evgeni could spank Sid’s ass a few times just to get him riled up? Sid is very clearly into that, if the notes at the bottom of the list are any indication. They wouldn’t do an intense scene since it’s their first time together, but Evgeni imagines that Sid would enjoy the scene being a little rough.

“Are you ok with doing any actual sex acts?” Sid asks. He seems so calm and collected, but Evgeni knows better. Sid’s wide hazel eyes give away his apprehension. Evgeni could never say no to anything Sid wants if he looks at him like that all the time. He would never take a shit penalty on the ice ever again if Sid asked; those eyes are that powerful.

“Only if you are, Sid,” Evgeni says instead. “We not have to do everything. Handjob, maybe blowjob at most. Or can do everything. Only what you feel comfortable with.”

“But you’re fine with all of it? None of it is a hard limit?”

“Yes. Fine with all of it.”

Sidney Crosby is definitely not the pickiest, most insecure sub Evgeni has encountered. He distinctly remembers one sub coming into the club for the first time a couple of years ago, and he was already on the verge of an anxiety attack before he even walked through the door. The poor guy was a nervous wreck. Then there was the sub from back in Russia who was so specific about this one scene that Evgeni didn’t get anything out of it. He had to see another sub that night just to feel somewhat satisfied at the end of it all. Sid is doing great, so far. Asking for clarity and talking with Evgeni about what he does and does not what is all Evgeni ever asks for when he meets a new sub that he’s never done a scene with. Sid is very clearly experienced, and it makes the nerves in Evgeni’s stomach die down a little.

Discussing what they want in a scene together is—interesting. Evgeni is used to Sid always being bold with his word choices, but being blunt about hockey talk is _very_ different from being blunt about sex talk.

“I wouldn’t mind if you held on to my hair and fucked my mouth,” Sid says simply enough.

Evgeni accidentally chokes on his own spit and has to take a moment to breathe.

“Did I break you?” Evgeni glares at Sid, who is smirking proudly at his own chirp.

“Take a lot more to break me. I’m best.” Sid rolls his eyes fondly.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t mind you tying me up, either.” Evgeni raises an eyebrow.

“You want to be tied up when I fuck your mouth?” Sid clears his throat and shies away from looking Evgeni in the eye. “Is what you want, yes? Need to know. Look at me and tell me.”

Sid’s shoulders relax at the order, and he raises his head to look at Evgeni once again. His eyes are still clear and sure, but Evgeni knows that they won’t be for much longer. He probably shouldn’t want to do this with Sid, but if Sid’s just as into it as he is, then who is he to argue?

“Yes,” Sid says. “I want to be tied up when you fuck my mouth. And I don’t want you to let me come until after you have.” Evgeni bites his lip to hide the embarrassing sound that almost leaves his throat. “I want you to use me. Make me beg for it a lot.”

“Like for me to tease you?” Evgeni rasps. Sid shudders.

“Yes.” He pauses. “I want you to tell me when I can finally come, and don’t show me any mercy. No matter how much I beg, I don’t want you to let up or be overly nice to me.”

Evgeni looks consideringly over Sid before nodding at the request.

It goes on like that for several minutes: finding a kink they both enthusiastically enjoy and deciding whether they want to do that tonight or not. When they finally have their scene laid out, they jump right into safewords. As soon as Evgeni hears Sid’s safeword, he can’t help but start to cackle like a madman.

“It’s not that funny, G,” Sid tries to say with a straight face. Evgeni wipes away a stray tear and tries to calm down.

“Your safeword is _flyer,”_ the older man says between huffs of laughter. “How you expect me not to laugh?” Sid rolls his eyes and cracks the tiniest hint of a smile.

“Ok, I guess it’s a little funny. What’s your safeword?”

“Moscow. You have other safeword in case you can’t talk?” Sid is quick to respond with two rapid snaps of his fingers. “Other hand?” Sid repeats the pattern with his other hand. “Good. Anything else you want to do tonight? What about aftercare routine?”

“Mainly just talking to me through the whole aftercare process. Telling me what you’re about to do and talking and being nice to me. I don’t—I don’t like it when someone is mean to me during aftercare. I had a dom when I was younger who was still pretty cruel to me during aftercare. It almost scared me off completely from BDSM for life.”

Evgeni is thankful that Sid is open with him and isn’t afraid to speak his mind. He wants the sub to tell him what he wants. All of the talking between them makes things move a lot more smoothly than he had originally dreaded on happening. He nods and rises to his feet, surfing through the drawers of the dresser on the other side of the room.

“What you want to call me?” Evgeni asks.

“What would you prefer to be called?” Evgeni tilts his head from side to side, thinking.

“Most subs I play with before call me ‘sir.’ Is okay with you? Pretty safe name.”

“‘Sir’ works. I can handle that.” Evgeni turns his head around to grin at Sid, who is genuinely smiling right back. He turns his attention to the black rope laying in the drawer.

“What you want me to tie you with? Place provide rope, handcuffs, tape—”

“Rope is fine,” Sid tells him a little too quickly.

Evgeni looks back to chirp Sid for being so eager, but the blush across Sidney’s cheeks stops the words before they ever begin. Evgeni can tell that Sid is getting hard from all of this, and Evgeni is stiffening up just as quickly. He grabs the bundle of black rope and a pair of scissors and stalks back over to Sid. He looms over the younger man and drinks in the image of Sid’s desperation shining in his eyes. Evgeni tangles his hand into Sid’s dark hair and cradles the back of his skull. He throws the rope and scissors on the bed and leans down until their noses are almost touching.

“Make it good for you, Sid,” he whispers. “You trust me?”

Sid licks his lips.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly. Fucking Christ, he’s already going under just from a question. Evgeni grins and, for the first time tonight, kisses Sid on the lips. He’s kind at first, but the kiss escalates very quickly. He doesn’t think about how nice Sid’s lips feel against his own.

Evgeni gently pushes Sid back on the bed. His hands are easy and slow as he undresses Sid, delighting in every small noise that escapes from Sid’s mouth. He can feel the hairs rise up on Sid’s legs when he slides Sid’s pants down and off of his body. The shorter man shivers with every new touch to his sensitive skin.

Evgeni marvels at all of the skin he has always seen but never been allowed to touch like this until now. He only ever imagined being with Sid like this in dreams when he first came to the States to play in the NHL. But he pushed away those thoughts and never really let himself indulge in the idea of getting to have any of that with someone he considered to be his best friend.

But now, they’re here, and Evgeni’s dreams he put away long ago are finally coming true. Sid is arching into Evgeni’s hands, desperate to be touched. He whimpers when Evgeni kisses each hip bone, and his muscles to jump under the dom’s calloused fingertips.

“Please, G, c’mon,” Sid whines. And who is Evgeni to deny Sid whatever he wants?

Evgeni’s hands are gentle, at first, as they manhandle Sid into standing up by the bed. He takes a pillow from the bed and places it on the floor. Sid seems to understand because he is quick to drop to his knees, facing the bed with his head bowed. Evgeni curls his lips into his mouth and bites back the moan threatening to escape.

He grabs the rope from the bed and kneels on his good knee behind Sid. “I’m going to tie you up with rope now,” he explains as he pulls Sid’s strong arms behind his back. “You let me know if ropes are too tight. Understand?” Sid takes a deep breath.

“Yes, sir.”

Evgeni’s erection is riding the line of painful against the zipper of his jeans, and it takes everything in him not to come in his pants just from Sid’s reply. He begins to tie each of Sid’s wrists to each ankle, slow and precise. Evgeni can feel the sub’s body slowly relaxing with every silent second that passes. He cuts off the excess rope and quickly puts the equipment away. No use for all the fancy or extensive stuff tonight. They both know what they want, and neither of them want to wait.

“You good, Sid?” he asks in a barely wavering voice. Sid turns his head to look at his friend with the widest doe eyes Evgeni has ever looked into. He looks so enticing, and he’s satisfying every part of Evgeni’s appetite. He watches the way Sid minutely nods his head and blinks his sweet hazel eyes at Evgeni, but doesn’t say a word. Evgeni bends his head down to Sid and breathes in the skin on his neck.

“Answer me,” he commands.

The warning is clear, and Sid shudders in reply.

“Yes, sir,” he says as Evgeni cards his fingers through Sid’s dark hair and hums sweetly into his skin.

“Good. Always answer with words when I ask you something.”

“Yes, sir.”

Evgeni sits down on the bed directly in front of Sid. He soaks in the way Sid looks on his knees, hazel eyes glazed over with want, tied down, dick hard and already leaking precome. He’s never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. He unbuttons the fly of his jeans and is slow to pull the zipper down. Sid licks his lips as he watches. Evgeni pulls out his cock from the confines of his jeans and his boxers, sighing with relief. Sid whines quietly when he sees Evgeni’s cock. A piece of his resolve slips away, and Evgeni grins despite himself.

“Eager?” he teases. Sid bites his lip as his cock twitches. Evgeni runs a hand through Sid’s long hair and gently grips at the hairs on the nape of his neck. Sid hisses softly but doesn’t resist. Evgeni holds his dick out for Sid’s awaiting mouth. “Go slow.” His voice is low and dangerous. Sid shivers and leans forward.

Evgeni lets his head lull backwards in bliss at the wet heat of Sid’s mouth engulfing the head of his cock. Sid’s tongue is skilled and teasing and so so good. From the look on the sub’s face, he seems to be enjoying giving this to Evgeni as much as Evgeni is enjoying receiving it.

Sid works over Evgeni’s cock slowly but surely. He takes Evgeni deeper every time he comes up and goes back down. Evgeni thinks it’s probably been a while since Sid has done this, but dear fuck, he is so good at giving head.

“Fuck, Sid,” Evgeni moans out after a particularly dirty swipe of Sid’s tongue across the slit of his head. His other hand tangles itself into Sid’s hair, and Evgeni runs his fingers through the soft, black curls. And all the while, Sid bobs his head slowly up and down the length of Evgeni’s cock, unfazed by Evgeni’s deep groans from above him.

Sid’s shoulders and throat relax the more he works at Evgeni’s cock. He must know how good he is at this because Evgeni’s thighs are quivering around Sid’s head. Evgeni can feel the sudden building in the pit of his stomach, and he really doesn’t want to come just yet. He roughly jerks Sid’s head back so that he isn’t sucking on his cock anymore, and Evgeni definitely doesn’t miss the string of saliva connecting Evgeni’s cock with Sid’s mouth or the long, high-pitched whine from Sid.

Evgeni moans out when he sees how red and swollen Sid’s lips are. His hazel eyes are shining, and the high blush on his cheeks makes him look so young, so desperate. The Captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins is nowhere to be seen on that face. Sid squirms against the ropes and Evgeni’s hold on his hair, groaning as Evgeni tugs on his curls a little more.

“Be good, Sid,” Evgeni growls.

“I need it,” the younger man pleads. “Please fuck my mouth, sir. I just want your cock in my mouth. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Evgeni suppresses a shiver. He eases his grip on Sid’s hair and lowers his head until his mouth is level with Evgeni’s cock. Sid licks his lips and tries to move his mouth down over the head, but Evgeni is quick to jerk his head back. Sid frowns up at Evgeni.

“I’m not say again: Be good. Be patient. You get what you want.”

Evgeni situates Sid’s head again and slowly moves his cock past Sid’s spit-slick lips. Sid’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling of the head of Evgeni’s cock touching his tongue. Evgeni’s thrusts are slow and shallow at first, a tease of what’s to come.

“Open your mouth more,” Evgeni commands. Sid does as he’s told and drops his jaw just a little lower. “Good boy,” he coos to the sub. The flush in Sid’s face gets impossibly darker at the praise. Evgeni looks down to see Sid’s cock twitch against his thigh, and he smirks.

Sid moans loudly as Evgeni pushes his cock deeper down Sid’s throat, slow, slow until the head is hitting the back of Sid’s throat. Sid chokes and hollows out his cheeks. His eyes look glassy as they peer up at Evgeni through thick, black eyelashes. Evgeni grins wolfishly down at Sid.

“Look so pretty like this,” he says. He starts building up a rhythm and pace to fuck Sid’s mouth with, and the sub just _takes it._ “Such good boy for me, Sid. Best I ever have. Your mouth—fuck, so good.”

Evgeni never thought that simply fucking Sid’s mouth would be one of the most euphoric experiences he has ever had since entering this underground world, but nothing else comes close. Sid’s obedient and begs so nicely, even with a cock being fucked into his throat. He’s sure in what he wants and doesn’t shy away from submission. He wants it, needs it just like Evgeni needs to have that sense of control and power to sate his hunger. He loves being a dom, but there’s something about being _Sid’s_ dom that really gets his blood rushing like nothing else ever could.

Evgeni is fucking hard and fast into Sid’s mouth now, relishing in Sid’s whimpers and hums around his cock. He taps Sid on the shoulder as a warning. He knows that Sid had told him he was fine with swallowing, but that’s not going to stop him from being considerate. Sid moans loud and deep around Evgeni, glazed over eyes suddenly wide open and innocent. Those eyes tip Evgeni over the edge, and the dom comes harder than he has in a long time. Sid keeps his throat lax, still following Evgeni’s order to keep still.

Jesus, Sid is so good for him.

When he finally comes down from the high of his orgasm, he slowly pulls his softening cock out of Sid’s mouth. Sid takes a couple of deep, heavy breaths and blinks up at Evgeni with unfocused eyes. He’s riding so high on a cloud, and Evgeni got him there. The swell of pride in his chest brings him back to himself. Evgeni lowers himself onto the ground, brackets Sid’s thighs with his own, and takes Sid’s cock into his hand, gently tugging at the length of it.

Sid’s reaction is immediate. His moan is loud and drawn-out while his hips cant up into Evgeni’s hand, craving the friction Evgeni had promised him earlier that night. Evgeni’s jaw drops at how beautiful Sid looks like this: whole body glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, deep flush splotchy across his face, neck, and chest, restrained with no way of stopping the onslaught of pleasure. Evgeni doesn’t think he has ever seen someone look so perfect in their submission.

“Not done with you yet,” Evgeni murmurs into Sid’s ear. Sid’s whole body shivers. “You want to come?”

Sid tries to bite back a whimper, but he is clearly unsuccessful. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his thighs are shaking with the struggle to stay upright on his knees. He finally nods his head when Evgeni makes a hard tug on Sid’s shaft. Evgeni clicks his tongue.

“Say it, Sid. What to hear you.” He takes his hand away, and Sid lets out a pitiful whimper before lifting his head from his chest to look at Evgeni.

“Yes!” he shouts. His voice is so hoarse, it cracks. Tears are threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. “Please let me come, sir! Please touch me! I’m begging you, sir, please let me come! I’ve been good, and I—”

Evgeni shushes him and eases two fingers into Sid’s mouth, silencing him almost immediately. His other hand comes down to stroke Sid’s cock again, and Sid moans deliciously around Evgeni’s fingers. Evgeni smirks and speeds up his hand, delighting in every sound being pulled from Sid’s throat.

“You have been good,” Evgeni praises. “Always so good for me. You look so pretty like this. Think maybe I keep you this way forever.”

Sid’s eyes flutter closed as he continues to moan with Evgeni’s fingers stuffed in his mouth.

“But I’m not that cruel. I just make you wait to come. Don’t come until I say. Nod if you understand.” Sid nods his head at the order and lets his jaw slack at Evgeni squeezing his cock lightly.

“I’m get you there. Promise you, Sid.” His voice is much sweeter this time, and Sid’s eyes are so open now, open in a way that they weren’t before. His gaze is heavy on Evgeni’s soul, and the dom has to swallow the lump in his throat.

He strokes Sid with purpose now, paying attention to Sid’s breathing and the small grinding motion of his hips. Evgeni would normally have a sub stop moving completely, but he wants to get Sid off almost as much as Sid wants to get off.

Evgeni knows Sid’s close when his moans become more high-pitched and desperate. He strokes Sid’s cock as fast as he can, trying to get him over the edge. Sid’s eyes are wide and pleading and Evgeni is so proud of Sid for waiting.

“You can come now,” Evgeni says softly into Sid’s ear. He tugs at the earlobe there with his teeth and that’s it. Sid arches his chest into Evgeni’s body and _screams._ He spurts all over Evgeni’s hand and both of their chests. Evgeni knows his shirt is probably ruined, but he’s ok with that. Seeing Sid throw his head back so hard that he dislodges Evgeni’s fingers from his mouth is so beautiful, Evgeni feels his cock twitch. He keeps tugging at Sid’s cock until the oversensitivity is too much and Sid is whining and trying to inch away from Evgeni’s hand.

“So beautiful, Sid,” he whispers into the sub’s skin. He reaches down and begins to slowly undo the knots around Sid’s wrists and ankles. “So perfect for me, sweetheart. So good, listen and obey so well. So proud of you.”

Once the rope has dropped to the floor, Sid sags into Evgeni’s waiting arms. He sighs in the crook of Evgeni’s neck but doesn’t really move besides that. Evgeni lightly massages Sid’s newly free limbs, checks for anything that might be wrong or out of place. After that, he carefully helps Sid to his feet and lies him down on the bed. Sid stretches out his probably stiff limbs, and Evgeni takes that moment to run into the adjacent bathroom to make a wet washcloth to wipe himself and Sid off with. He also takes four water bottles out for them to drink when they’re ready.

He’s quick and careful about cleaning Sid, constantly whispering sweet things into his lightly tanned skin. His kisses are light and almost innocent. When he is finally satisfied with his work, he starts to gently press the pads of his fingers into Sid’s wrists and ankles.

“Everything ok, Sid?” he asks. Sid hums quietly.

“Mhm,” he replies. It’s not the exact answer Evgeni is looking for, but it’s good enough for now. When he thinks he’s done the best job he can at making sure the circulation in Sid’s limbs is still there and that there’s nothing else wrong with him, he takes off his own clothes sans his boxers and stuffs his flaccid cock back into his underwear before climbing into the bed beside Sid. He tosses some blankets over them both and is sweet when he manhandles Sid halfway on top of his body.

Evgeni listens as Sid’s breathing evens out a couple of minutes later. Sid must be very deep in headspace to be almost completely asleep. Evgeni does his best not to disturb him, though. He just holds Sid close and lets them rest together.

Seeing Sid in his headspace is surreal. It’s always interesting to watch the different ways subs deal with being in headspace. Evgeni remembers the first time he ever dommed someone: she was breathtakingly beautiful for him and he was surprised when she started crying so soon after the scene was over. She had to reassure him that this was part of her headspace side effect. To be fair, she had warned him that headspace made her emotional, but he wasn’t at all prepared for that. He’s seen people laugh through headspace and some resist it until the very bitter end.

Sid’s the type of sub that lets himself drift through the haze. He’s also a little cuddly and clingy, and Evgeni is ok with that. It’s a little lonely for however long it takes to wait for a sub to come back to themselves. Tonight, though, Evgeni is content to wait. He lightly scratches Sid’s scalp and rests alongside him.

When Sid finally comes back to himself, Evgeni is quick to help Sid sit up and give him one of the water bottles he had left on the nightstand and feeds it to Sid, who voices his thanks when he finishes it.

“How you feel?” Evgeni asks. Sid huffs a laugh.

“Much better than I have in weeks,” he says. “You’re a great dom, by the way.” Evgeni can feel the tips of his ears turn pink from the praise. He takes Sid’s free hand and kisses the inside of his wrist, right over where the knot restraining him once rested.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” he says reverently. “Your submission is beautiful, Sid.”

It’s Sid’s turn to blush.

“Thank you for letting me give you that control,” he replies. “You did a great job, G.” Evgeni grins proudly. “Not gonna lie, I was a little nervous. I haven’t had anyone else dom me since I’ve been with Kathy except for like, one or two hookups here at the club when she and I were broken up. And those hookups were years ago.” Evgeni nods in understanding. He’s not surprised that Sid hasn’t really been with much of anyone else in a long time, even whenever he and Kathy were temporarily broken up. “So, yeah, it’s nice to have a change of pace.”

“Was good, then?”

Sid grins and nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was awesome. You were awesome.”

Evgeni grins and hands Sid the next bottle of water. He gulps down one of his own before reaching for his phone to order some food.

They talk some more about the scene as they eat: their likes and dislikes among other things, and the amount of how much they blush while they talk is astronomical.

“I want you to dom me again,” Sid blurts out when they finish eating. Evgeni blinks. “Not right now, but sometime in the near future. I don’t really want to do a search hunt for another dom, you know? If you’re ok with being my more permanent dom for now, I would like that.”

Evgeni doesn’t know what to say to that. Being with Sid is what he had fantasized about when he was a starry-eyed rookie with virtually no grasp on the English language or anything other than hockey, Pittsburgh, and Sid. He wanted so badly for Sid to be his, but he gave up on that dream.

Now? Fuck, it’s been nine years since he came to this city, seven years since he put away the thoughts about Sid being his and his alone, and three years since he last thought of Sid as anything other than a friend. He had finally let that part of his life go.

Or so he thought.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m be your dom; you be my sub. We help each other. We end when we find someone new. Deal?” Evgeni holds out his hand for Sid to shake. The younger man cracks a smile and takes Evgeni’s hand. Their shake is firm, one of hope and agreement.

Evgeni really hopes he knows what he’s getting himself to.

*** * ***

After that first time, Evgeni isn’t actually expecting this thing between him and Sid to go anywhere beyond their deal. They keep up their arrangement through the rest of the off-season and part of the preseason. It’s been a great stress reliever for both of them, and they find comfort knowing that they won’t out each other to anyone. It feels like the most normal thing in the world for them.

Evgeni should be pleased; he has a consistent fuckbuddy who he knows very well already and knows he can trust to have his back. The dynamic between them is better than anything Evgeni has ever had with any sub. Or really, any _person._ He has been trying to ignore the fact that this thing with him and Sid might be turning into something more than either of them had originally intended. They could never be anything other than friends, not with their lifestyle and time in the spotlight. It would kill their careers. But he can dream a little.

They don’t always meet at the Furnace when doing a scene. Sometimes they go to each other’s houses, especially since he has a lot more toys and other necessities to make a scene that much better.

The first time they scene at his house, it’s in the middle of August. It feels like the fire that’s ignited between them flares from the kerosene dousing their souls. It’s so much more personal than being at the club. Sid clearly enjoys himself whenever they’re together, but he truly flourishes under Evgeni’s care in the safety of Evgeni’s home. Evgeni watches as the rope looping around Sid’s body makes Sid quickly go down, down, down until he is deep in headspace. Even now, after weeks of doing this together, it’s still unlike anything the dom has ever seen.

“So good, Sid,” he whispers into Sid’s shoulder from behind, stroking his bound arms and naked thighs with so much reverence. “So sweet like this. Make me proud.” Sid sighs happily into the pillow and lets every guarded part of himself go. Evgeni feels pride swell in his chest knowing that Sid trusts him so effortlessly.

That is the night that they properly fuck for the first time: Evgeni’s body covering Sid’s as he slowly thrusts into Sid, teasing him until he finally speeds up and follows Sid’s every wish to go _harder, faster, please._ It is more intoxicating than anything Evgeni has experienced in his life.

When they had cleaned up and showered after Sid came back down from subspace, Evgeni expected Sid to head home after like he always does. He was surprised to see Sid sound asleep on the right side of his massive bed, wearing one of Evgeni’s worn down Penguins t-shirts. Evgeni takes the guest room, not wanting to disturb the sub as he sleeps.

He doesn’t think he’s even asleep when Sid comes looking for him.

“Why are you sleeping in one of your guest rooms?” he asks.

“You fall asleep,” Evgeni murmurs as Sid hauls him out of the guest bed. “Not want to disturb you.”

“You should be able to sleep in your own bed,” Sid retorts. “Besides, I was waiting for you, and you never showed up.”

“We never sleep together before.”

Sid searches for something in Evgeni’s sleepy brown eyes before grinning sheepishly.

“If you don’t mind sharing a bed to really sleep in, then I don’t mind it, either. I kind of want it, actually.”

Evgeni is quick to give in, even though he knows it’s probably a bad idea. The only time they have ever cuddled was during aftercare, but even then they were always naked. For some reason, sleeping in bed together with their clothes on seems so much more intimate. He hates the way it makes his heart yearn for more.

As he cuddles up behind Sid and lets them both finally drift off to sleep, Evgeni realizes that maybe he should have followed his gut instinct from that night at the club. He should have walked out of that room and never brought it up to Sid again. Sid would just be another name on the list of the Pittsburgh elite who went to the same sex club as him. They would move on with their lives and take their secret to their graves.

At the same time, though, he is so thankful it was Sid that he saw behind that door. He wouldn’t trade this experience for anything. He keeps telling himself that it’s solely because the sex is so great, but he knows that it’s so much more than that.

The months pass, and soon it’s November. The season is starting to look like a shitshow.

There’s been a lot of stress in the air, and Evgeni shouldn’t let the pressure get to him. He’s been playing well, despite the losses and the ridicule from everyone. Evgeni normally lets all of that roll off of his shoulders and sticks his nose in the air to all those ignorant fuckheads. The problem is that he and Sid have been so focused on all of their media obligations and the team and the season that they have had virtually no time for sex for the past month. It also doesn’t help that Evgeni’s parents are home visiting for the next two weeks, so they haven’t really had much privacy.

Evgeni hasn’t really thought much about it since he and Sid still hang out with each other outside of their obligated time together. They have been spending that time where they could be doing a scene just being in each other’s company. It’s been nice to simply hang out at each other’s houses and watch Netflix or review hockey tapes together. Evgeni enjoys being with Sid. It’s a nice distraction from the bullshit encompassing the season.

Right now, though, the way Sid is burning holes into his skin with his heavy gaze is enough of a hint that something needs to be done about the lack of sex between them.

“Parents out for dinner with Gonch and Ksenia tonight,” Evgeni whispers into Sid’s ear at practice. “My house. Seven. Come prepared.”

He can feel the full body shiver before skating away. The longer they practice, the stranger Evgeni’s stomach begins to feel. At one point, he almost goes back over to Sid to say that he’s changed his mind. But he doesn’t. Sid obviously wants to scene tonight, and Evgeni wants to give him whatever his heart desires.

After practice, Sid comes up to him in the team parking lot, head bowed just that little bit to let Evgeni know that Sid is coming to him as his sub. Evgeni’s breath hitches.

“Which one do you want me to wear?” Sid asks quietly. No one else is around, so Evgeni moves two steps closer until he is toe to toe with Sid. He wants to call this off, but Sid looks almost hopeful. They haven’t done anything in over a month, and he’s probably going stir crazy with anticipation. Evgeni couldn’t deny Sid if he tried.

“Black plug,” he replies just as softly. “Red lace.”

Sid nods his head once without making eye contact and steps away. He turns around and walks off to his car, fists jammed in his sweats pockets. Evgeni watches him go, something in his heart telling him that tonight won’t go as planned. Call it a gut feeling, but it’s a strong one.

The only thing that’s tripping Evgeni up is that it’s not an unwelcome feeling.

Evgeni is in his kitchen making dinner at seven on the dot when the front door opens.

“In kitchen,” he calls. He hears Sid slip off his shoes and lay them down by the door. When he comes into the kitchen, his wide shoulders are drawn in to make himself look smaller; his eyes look wide and uncertain. Evgeni stops stirring the Alfredo sauce and steps over to Sid. He’s slow to reach out and touch; Sid doesn’t flinch away. Evgeni pulls him close and rubs his hand up and down Sid’s back.

“We eat first,” he says in the comfortable silence. Sid nods once and seems to relax as he follows Evgeni into the kitchen. They finish making the chicken Alfredo together and sit together at the breakfast bar to eat. They talk about the upcoming season and about their families among other things, careful to avoid the topic of what’s about to transpire in Evgeni’s guest room. The entire time they talk, Evgeni can sense that Sid is holding something back. He seems much shyer than usual, but he can’t pinpoint why. He knows that Sid is perfectly fine with toys and lingerie being used for a scene, so that can’t be what’s causing his friend to fidget with his fork as he eats.

When they’ve cleaned up the kitchen and all of the dishes, Evgeni reaches a hand out for Sid to take, like he always does. It’s always meant to be an out for Sid, a chance to let him back out of their arrangement. Sid’s never hesitated before, but he just stares at Evgeni’s hand and worries at his lower lip.

“You ok, Sid?” Evgeni asks. Sid’s gaze snaps back up at Evgeni. In the months they’ve been doing this, not once has Evgeni seen Sid look so unsure.

“Talk to me.” Sid bows his head again, but Evgeni lifts his chin up with two of his fingers. “Asking as friend, not as dom. What’s wrong?” Sid gnaws at his lip again and closes his eyes.

“I didn’t—” He stops and takes a shaky breath. “I didn’t do as you said.” Evgeni draws his brows together and tilts his head a little to the side.

“What you mean?”

“I didn’t prepare myself like you wanted me to,” Sid elaborates. “I just… it’s not what I want. Not tonight.”

Evgeni, puzzled, tries to think of the right thing to ask, but nothing comes out. What is he supposed to say to that? He wants to be disappointed as Sid’s unofficial dom that Sid would disobey. He should be disappointed at Sid for disobeying.

But he can’t be. If anything, he feels relieved. As much as he’s enjoyed this experience with Sid, something has been telling him that this friends with benefits arrangement isn’t enough. If Evgeni thinks about it, it’s never been enough to sate this deep longing he’s had for something more.

“What you want tonight, then?” Christ, his heart is lodged in his throat. It’s a miracle he can say anything at all. Sid’s face is like stone, but his eyes say it all. The desperation for something deeper, the same desire shining through and baring his soul to Evgeni—it’s all too much. He needs Sid to say it. He needs to hear Sid admit it all to him.

“What we have is good,” Sid finally says. His words are slow, careful, practiced. “It’s great, actually. I just—I need more, you know? At the end of the day, I want someone to come home to. I had grown so used to only being with someone physically but never emotionally. After everything that’s happened to me, I can’t fucking live like that anymore. I’m sick of being lonely, G. I just want someone to be with me for the long haul.”

 _I can be that person for you,_ Evgeni screams in his head. He cups Sid’s cheek with his hand.

“I’m tired of being lonely, too,” he says. “Been lonely for long time, I think. Not really notice until we scene in my house for first time.” Sid’s eyes blink in wonder, and Evgeni’s heart almost stops. “You mean so much to me, Sid. We compatible in bedroom, yes, but you also my best friend. You my first real friend when I’m come to America. I’m not know what you mean to me, for long time. Think I know, but you so much more. But now—now, I know for sure. I know what I want.”

Sid’s next breath comes out deep and slow. His face gives away the war he’s having with himself. Disbelief is the most evident emotion Evgeni can see. Then comes the confusion, the disbelief again, the hope, and then finally— _finally_ —the realization that Evgeni is most definitely not bullshitting him.

“You want me?”

His voice sounds like soft waves, and his ghost of a smile is threatening to tug at his cheeks. Evgeni feels like his heart is being tugged in all different directions. He grins as he cups Sid’s cheek with his hand.

“Always want you, Sid.”

Evgeni doesn’t know what reaction he’s expecting Sid to have, but having the shorter man surge up onto his toes and kissing Evgeni silly was definitely not one of them. Evgeni holds Sid in his arms and kisses him back with all of the passion and raw emotion he can muster. He’s kissed Sid dozens of times in the past, but this kiss has a certain weight to it. A good weight, though.

When they finally pull away from each other, Evgeni can’t resist the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. Sid’s eyes widen with confusion.

“What’s so funny, G?”

Evgeni’s laughter dies down until all he can do is smile.

“Never think I have this,” he confesses. “Never think I have you one day. I’m think about you every day when I first come to America. Think is just stupid crush for years, and feelings are gone. But I’m never stop wanting you. Now, you are mine.”

Sid grins and lightly bites his bottom lip.

“You’re mine, too, you know,” he teases. Evgeni takes Sid’s hand and raises his wrist to his mouth. He kisses his palm and cradles it against his cheek.

“Always, Sid.”

*** * ***

It’s not until Christmas break that Sid comes to Evgeni and sits him down after breakfast for a very serious talk regarding their sex life.

“What else is there to figure out?” Evgeni interrogates. Sid hunches his shoulders in a little, but Evgeni’s not having that. He covers Sid’s hands with his own. “Something wrong?”

“No, not at all!” Sid assures his boyfriend. Evgeni grins at the thought of finally possessing that title. “The sex is great! I just—I was hoping we could change things up a little bit tonight.”

Evgeni is really hoping that Sid isn’t expecting Evgeni to be some kind of power bottom because he is neither mentally nor physically prepared to get fucked in any capacity. But he bites the bullet anyway and asks.

“What you have in mind?”

“I want us to fuck without everything else. No kinks, no scene, no toys, no subspace. Just you and me—and lube. Can’t forget about the lube. I’ve only ever had vanilla sex like, twice in my life. The first time was when I lost my virginity when I was sixteen, and the second time was when Kathy and I first had sex together. It’s always been something that’s kind of nagged at me in the back of my mind, you know? If you’re ok with not doing it, then that’s completely fine. It’s not a dealbreaker or anything. I just—”

Evgeni kisses Sid into silence and pulls away just as quickly. He grins at this man he loves so much. He would give him the moon, if he could.

“We do it.”

Sid’s smile is blinding.

“Really?”

“Really, Sid. I’m do anything to make you happy.”

Sid leans in and kisses Evgeni sweetly.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“Of course. I’m always best.”

Evgeni plans everything that night while Sid is out Christmas shopping with Taylor, who flew in the day before to come spend Christmas with Sid. Evgeni decides early on that he wants to make this day as vanilla and romantic as possible. He and Sid have gone on casual dates before, and those nights always end in mind-blowing sex. But, now that he’s really paying attention, they’ve never done anything fancy or overly romantic.

That’s all going to change tonight. He’s going to kick the romance notch up to eleven and sweep Sid off of his feet. They’ve only been official for a little over a month, but he already knows that he wants to be with Sid forever. He’s going to do everything in his power to keep Sid around.

He calls Sid’s favorite fancy restaurant in upscale Pittsburgh and requests all of Sid’s favorites on the menu. Thankfully, the chef has Sid’s order memorized down to the very last detail and agrees to have it ready to be picked up that afternoon. He leaves a note for Evgeni on how to prepare the food correctly so that it looks as dazzling in person as it does at the restaurant.

Evgeni ends up having to call Vero to come help him set everything up. The amount of chirps he gets from Flower via text is worth a few fines for when the break is over.

When Sid finally makes it over to Evgeni’s place that night, he’s wearing one of his nicer suits like Evgeni requested he wear. Evgeni kisses him as soon as he’s through the front door. He gives Sid a bouquet of yellow roses and feels his chest minutely puff out with pride at how happy Sid looks.

“These are beautiful,” he says in awe.

“Only best for my Sid.” Evgeni is quick to get that out before he goes off and says something really stupid, like how he really wants to fuck Sid over the couch right now. Sid’s cheeks turn brilliantly red before he stands on his toes to peck Evgeni’s lips.

“Thank you, Geno.”

Evgeni leads Sid into the dining room, which has been set up with a white tablecloth and a few candles lit around them. Sid can’t stop smiling, and Evgeni breathes a relieved sigh. So far, so good. Dinner passes by without incident, and Sid enjoys the food just as much as Evgeni does. They talk aimlessly about everything they can, all while playing footsies under the table and trying to keep things innocent for just a little longer.

Evgeni can’t keep his resolve, though, when he feels the ends of Sid’s shoe tease its way up to his thigh. Evgeni halts the movements with a hand on Sid’s ankle. Sid smirks before trying to feign faux innocence.

“Something wrong, G?” he asks.

“You say you want vanilla tonight, but your behavior say otherwise,” Evgeni warns, part of his dom voice bleeding through his words. Sid bites his lip.

“I do, but I think we’ve held this off long enough. I really want you to fuck me, babe.”

Some of Evgeni’s resolve snaps at that. He rises to his feet and starts blowing out candles and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. He can clean them properly in the morning. Sid comes up behind him and presses his whole body against Evgeni’s. Evgeni turns around and holds their bodies close together. He kisses Sid with enough passion and reverence to make Sid weak at the knees. Sid moans into his mouth before pulling away. He takes Evgeni’s hand and leads him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Evgeni pushes Sid against the wall next to the door and kisses him more fervently. They’re hasty in taking each other’s clothes off and falling onto the California king. Their laughing hinders them from kissing each other properly, but neither of them particularly mind.

Evgeni can’t remember the last time he’s laughed this much during sex.

He manhandles Sid up towards the pillows on the bed and reaches into his nightstand to get the lube and a condom. Sid immediately takes the condom and tosses behind Evgeni’s shoulder. Evgeni’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“We’re both clean, and—” Sid bites his lip. “And I want this to be special. I trust you, G. I wouldn’t want this with anyone else.”

Evgeni can’t do anything to calm his palpitating heart except kiss Sid. Sid giggles against his mouth and takes the lube out of Evgeni’s hand. He drops it beside them. “Let’s just enjoy this for a little while. I’m in no rush.”

“Me neither.”

They lazily kiss each other and let their hands wander all over each other’s bodies for a while. It’s nice and slow and so wonderful. Evgeni finally loses some of his patience and slithers down Sid’s body, kissing every inch of Sid’s pale skin that he can reach. The jump of muscle under his lips makes Evgeni smirk with pride. He pecks the head of Sid’s hard cock before moving down further once more until he ends at his calves. He rises up on his knees, hooks one of Sid’s ankles on his shoulder, and kisses the curve inside his ankle, not breaking eye contact with Sid once.

Sid moans quietly as his eyes shine in the dim lighting of the room. His gaze is heavy on Evgeni’s soul.

“Beautiful, Sid,” Evgeni breathes. He lets Sid’s leg slide itself down the long span of his back as he kisses up Sid’s other leg. He’s quick to take Sid’s cock into his mouth, and the high-pitched whimper pulled from Sid’s mouth is music to Evgeni’s ears. He takes Sid deep, slowly bobbing his head up and down. One arm holds on to Sid’s thigh resting on his shoulder while the other hand holds his hand. Their fingers intertwine with each other so easily.

Evgeni pulls off before Sid can come, much to Sid’s obvious dismay. He moves back up Sid’s body again, wraps Sid’s leg around his waist, and takes the lube in hand. Sid reaches for a pillow next to his head and shoves it underneath the small of his back. Evgeni grunts in thanks as he slicks up his fingers with lube.

“Gonna make you feel good, Sid,” Evgeni promises, kissing Sid’s temple while pushing one finger slowly into him. Sid gasps into Evgeni’s shoulder and digs his short nails into the older man’s bicep. Evgeni loves how easy Sid is for this, how open and responsive he is. It makes him want to puff his chest out with pride. Sid has told him numerous times that he loves the sex part so much, but it’s solely because of Evgeni himself.

“No one else has ever been able to make me feel the way you do,” Sid had told him the first time they scened together after making things official between them. “If I did the exact same scene with another dom, I don’t think I would enjoy it nearly as much. You’ve ruined me for pretty much anyone else, G.”

Evgeni moves his finger much more slowly in and out of Sid than he normally would. Sid said that he wanted this to be slow and romantic, so that’s what Evgeni will give him. Sid has the power in this relationship, and Evgeni is perfectly happy with that. Sid pants with every thrust inside of his tight hole.

“Another, G,” he begs and immediately gets his wish. Evgeni presses a second wet finger inside of Sid and begins to scissor him open. He leans his head down and kisses Sid’s collarbone. He licks at the skin there and continues to fuck Sid open with his fingers. Soon he’s adding a third and then a fourth, and Sid’s little punched-out moans and the blood pumping in his ears are all Evgeni can hear.

When he thinks Sid is finally ready, Evgeni sits back on his haunches and starts to slick up his hard, unattended cock. He shudders but manages to keep from blowing his load early. He and Sid have done some intense, rough scenes, but tonight has opened the floodgates that he never knew existed.

“Ready, Sid?” he asks. Sid laughs breathily.

“I’m always ready for you,” he replies. The vulnerable glint in his eyes is all Evgeni needs to know that Sid still wants this. No doubts or second thoughts. Evgeni takes himself into his hand and very slowly pushes the head of his cock into Sid.

Sid hisses and holds onto Evgeni’s back. Evgeni is pretty sure that there’s going to be crescent moon-shaped indents in his skin in the morning, but he could care less. Sid seldom ever gets to touch Evgeni during sex, so Evgeni lets him indulge himself tonight.

Evgeni pushes in little by little, peppering kisses all over Sid’s face as he does. Sid relaxes his hands and just presses close to Evgeni until they’re chest to chest. There’s no space left between them, and the smell of Sid is surrounding all of Evgeni’s senses. When he finally bottoms out inside of Sid, they moan together and hold each other close.

“I see why you want vanilla sex,” Evgeni blurts out. Sid laughs.

“Not gonna lie to you, G: this is pretty intense.” Evgeni grins and kisses Sid’s cheek.

“Tell me when I can move.”

“I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Hell yeah.”

Evgeni can’t argue with that. He pulls out, slow and careful, until he is halfway out. Then he pushes back in a little faster. A punched out whimper escapes Sid, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Evgeni’s jaw goes slack at the sight. He swears under his breath and pulls back out again and pushes back in.

Evgeni slowly begins to pick up the pace a little, especially when Sid gives him permission. Evgeni cradles the back of Sid’s knees in the crooks of his elbows and tucks his knees under himself just enough to give him some leverage.

The new angle is genius on Evgeni’s part. Sid is moaning louder now, and Evgeni swears he sees the moment he hits Sid’s prostate. Sid shouts to the ceiling and claws at Evgeni’s back to somehow get him impossibly closer.

“Fuck, G,” Sid groans. “You—Jesus, you feel so good.”

Evgeni’s not going to be able to last much longer with Sid clenching around him like this. He only speeds up a little but doesn’t go any faster. He wants to make this last. Seeing Sid beneath him like this is everything he never realized he was missing.

“So beautiful,” Evgeni mutters in his native tongue into Sid’s chest. Sid tangles his fingers into Evgeni’s hair while his other hand hold onto his arm.

“Geno, I’m—oh God, I’m really close.” Evgeni is suddenly hit with the feeling of being very close to his peak.

“Me too, Sid. But you come first.”

He starts fucking Sid with earnest now, chasing both of their orgasms with everything he has within himself. Sid’s moans and whines are getting louder, choppier, and much more high-pitched than normal. He’s so close, Evgeni can almost taste it.

“Geno, please,” Sid begs.

“What you need, baby?” Sid lets out a sound close to a sob at a very dirty grind into his hole and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Please let me come!” he exclaims. Evgeni moans loudly and strokes Sid’s cheek with his thumb.

“You can come, Sid,” he whispers. “Do it.”

Sid’s back bows off the bed as he finally comes all over his and Evgeni’s chests. He tightens around Evgeni’s cock, and Evgeni swears he can see stars as he finally comes inside of Sid just moments later.

They’re both panting heavily and holding each other’s sweaty, come-covered bodies as they finally come down from their respective highs. Evgeni very slowly pulls completely out of Sid when he gets too soft, and Sid whines sadly. Evgeni bites his tongue so as not to chirp his clearly fucked out boyfriend and instead rolls over to grab some tissues from the nightstand. He perfunctorily wipes his and Sid’s chests down and goes to clean up Sid’s ass as well.

Sid wordlessly protests that last part.

“Wanna keep it there for a little longer,” Sid tells him. Evgeni moans weakly and kisses Sid. They lie close together: nose to nose, chest to chest, knee in between knees, ankle tangled with ankle. They stare at each other and can’t stop smiling. This is the kind of high Evgeni never knew he wanted or needed. It’s such a good feeling, and he wants to feel it again.

But not right now. Right now, he just wants to hold Sid close and fall asleep just like this. Sid tucks his head under Evgeni’s chin and does his best to make himself look smaller. He looks so innocent, so sweet and happy like this. They don’t really say anything for a long time. They just listen to each other’s breathing and to the wind blowing snow flurries outside the windows.

“Thank you, G,” Sid finally whispers into the quiet of the room. He sounds half-asleep, but Evgeni knows he still means it. Evgeni kisses the crown of his head and grins into his hair.

“I’m do anything for you, Sid,” he says like it’s the most well-known statement in the world. “Just happy that you happy.”

“I’m always happy with you. Sex or no sex, you always make me happy.”

Evgeni’s heart swells in his chest.

“You make me happy, too, Sid,” he whispers. Sid hums into his chest and kisses the spot right over his heart.

“Good night, Geno.”

“Good night, Sid.”

Evgeni drops off to sleep not long after that, a bright smile for all the world to see plastered across his face.


End file.
